


Gotham City Muffintops

by HungryButchChick



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Positivity, F/F, Fluff, Latina Selina Kyle, Quarantine Weight Gain, Weight Gain, mentioned BatCat, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryButchChick/pseuds/HungryButchChick
Summary: The Gotham City Sirens have been feeling the effects of the Pandemic. Thanks to putting on quarantine weight, their waistlines have expanded and they’re starting to outgrow their clothes. Catwoman’s a bit miffed by her weight gain, but Ivy and Harley really seem to enjoy each other’s newly fat bodies.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Gotham City Muffintops

“Uh oh.”

Over the past few months, Selina Kyle made a habit out of never looking in a mirror unless she was focusing entirely on her face. She needed some way to put on makeup, after all! But she never looked below the chest. Sometimes she caught herself wondering why she’d follow such a rule when she loved nothing more than admiring how glamourous she looked.

And then today, she received a reminder when she caught a glimpse of herself in the bedroom window.

And saw her muffin top bulging over the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

“Jesus Selina, you look like crap.”

Anyone else would have dismissed it as crazy talk, because even with a bit of extra weight Selina was gorgeous. Her short-cropped raven hair contemplated her gorgeous face and her prominent cheekbones, full lips, and enthralling green eyes. Her breasts and rear were even more ample than they already were, and Bruce hadn’t shown any hesitation in making love to her during his painfully rare visits.

But Selina held herself to a standard of physical fitness, so seeing her once-flat stomach plumped up, even to such a modest degree, was a low blow to her confidence. She pinched a bit of brown-colored flab between two fingers, and sighed as she gave it a squish.

“Looks like I’ve gone from cat burglar to fat cat, huh? Then again, I guess it was inevitable with the company I keep...”

Selina smirked as she looked over her shoulder and observed the Persian cat lounging on her bed. She was hardly alone in her weight gain: Holly had turned into a real butterball, something she also felt guilty over.

Even if she did look kinda funny like that.

“Quarantine’s been murder on our waistlines, huh?” Selina asked as she plopped down on the bed and laid next to her furry friend. “I thought that I’d be the last one to plump up until this stupid thing ended, but it looks like several naughty men won in the end: Misters Ben and Jerry, Papa John, Colonel Sanders...”

Selina’s stomach grumbled quietly at the mention of all that deliciously unhealthy food, and she punished it with a jiggle-inducing slap.

“Oh, don’t you start!” she huffed, “Look what all your growling’s done to this poor kitty’s waistline!”

Selina angrily grabbed her doughy tummy and shook it around while Holly the kitty looked on, a bit perplexed by Mommy’s behavior. And even though she was just an animal, Selina felt a bit self-conscious, being stared with such big googly eyes and stopped the jiggling.

“Sorry about that, girl,” Selina purred as she scratched Holly under her chin, causing her to purr as well. “I just wish I showed a bit of self-control, you know? I don’t know if I’ll be able to squeeze back into my tights once this pandemic’s over.”

She hadn’t even dared to put her trademark catsuit back on: she was having trouble squeezing into her favorite pairs of pants as it was and she wasn’t quite yet ready to be humiliated by the sight of her zipped not being able to travel up past her brown, blubbery gut.

“God, how is Bruce still so shredded after all of this?” She frowned, and held a finger up to her pet’s mouth. “Wait, don’t say it: it’s because he’s a damn lunatic. He’s probably turned that swanky manor of his into a giant gymnasium and works out around the clock. And I bet he’d rather have Killer Croc bite off an arm before he’d even think about touching a Big Belly Burger...”

And speaking of that wonderfully alliterative restaurant, her own big belly was growling for a burger.

“You know babe, I _really_ shouldn’t... but my stomach’s starving for some crappy fast food. And I don’t know if I have the willpower to say “no”.”

Holly stretched and rolled over, closing her eyes as she left her owner to deal with this dilemma alone. And as she listened to the rumblings of her hungry stomach, she decided to throw all caution to the wind.

“To hell with this: this stupid pandemic’s been murder for my mental health. If I don’t treat myself to something nice, I’ll be bunking with Harv in Arkham before I know it!”

Grabbing the smart phone on her bed’s side table, Selina’s fingers were lightning fast as she placed an order on Big Belly Burger’s website for three belt-buster triple cheeseburgers, two large sides of onion rings and curly fries, a vanilla milkshake... and a diet coke, just to be cheeky. Once the order was placed, she laid flat on her back and closed her eyes, licking her plump lips as she rubbed her big belly.

“At this rate, they’ll have to roll me out of the house once this pandemic’s over.” she joked to herself, before switching to a different train of thought. “Kinda makes me wonder how Harley and Ivy are holding up. I wonder if those crazy kids have been able to stay slim during quarantine...”

* * *

“Ya saw that, right Red?!”

“Your button popping off and shooting off the mirror like a bullet? Of course I did, dear. It was quite the sight!”

Harley Quinn’s heart felt like it was about to flutter right out of her chest as a pair of tanned hands wreathed in vines crept up from behind and lovingly explored her girthy gut. 

“This quarantine’s been good to your waistline, my love.”

The bubbly blonde giggled as she placed her hands over her girlfriend’s. “Yers too.”

Poison Ivy’s laughter was husky as Harley turned around and admired the redhead’s similarly gorgeous figure. Both girls had gotten quite fat over the course of this pandemic, but while Harley’s breasts were threatening to burst out of her bra and her blob of a tummy spilled over the waistband of her shorts, Ivy’s leafy showgirl dress did a better job at complimenting her soft body. It fit snugly enough to highlight every bit of fluff without sacrificing any comfort in the process, and Harley couldn’t get over how her girlfriend had practically turned into a fertility goddess over the last year. 

“Gosh, Red. Ya really opened my eyes to just how aesthically pleasin’ a bit of extra weight can look on a gal!”

Ivy laughed, blushing as Harley gently rubbed her belly in return. “Nor did I. This quarantine really opened our eyes to the appeal of bigger women, didn’t it?”

Harley giggled as she looked Ivy in the eye. “Ya got that right, babe.”

They embraced, and as their blubbery figures smushed together they kissed deeply, passionately. Proud of being the one person Ivy refused to poison with her kisses, Harley savored every second that her lips were locked to the redhead’s. It was magical, like being taken on an adventure across the stars, she felt so lightheaded. She was a bit disappointed when it ended, but that disappointment evaporated when she realized that it only meant that she got to appreciate her girlfriend’s rounded face.

“Gosh babe, just lookit these cheeks!” Harley crooned as she pinched one of Ivy’s chubby cheeks. “Ooh, this musta been how my nanna felt every time she’d pinch mine!”

“I sympathize with her. Your cheeks are _delightfully_ chubby.”

Ivy pinched one of Harley’s cheeks in return, and both girls laughed as they took their seats back on their apartment’s bed, holding hands while they beheld their pleasantly plump bodies.

“Hey babe... it’s been a year since this thing started, right? Ya think this quarantine’ll end anytime soon?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.” She said, grinning. “Why? Are you afraid you’ll no longer have the excuse to lounge around and fatten yourself up all day?”

“Gosh, am I really that easy ta see through?” Harley asked with a chuckle. “Not gonna lie, it is pretty neat ta just lay around and gorge myself on pizza and ice cream all day...”

Harley’s stomach growled loudly in agreement, and Ivy rolled her eyes playfully while her glutton of a girlfriend licked her lips and rubbed her tummy. “But ya know what I’d really miss? Seein’ ya all big and blubbery like this!”

Ivy was flattered. “Really, now?”

“Swear on my nanna’s grave!” Harley said with a nod. "Gosh, babe, yer gorgeous like this! And not only that, but it feels so nice ta cuddle up against ya, and squish that tummy around!”

Harley grabbed Ivy’s gut and began mushing it around like clay. The leaves that made up her dress rustled loudly, and Ivy chuckled as she watched her tummy bounce, wobble, and jiggle around.

“I swear, Red! Yer gut really gets me all flustered-like!”

“As does yours.” Ivy reached over for Harley’s belly, and chuckled as she ran her finger across the row of stretch marks on her lower belly, battle scars from several eating contests. “Your stretch marks are adorable.”

“Aw, thank ya, babe!”

Harley smooched Ivy on the cheek, and nuzzled her head against her girlfriend’s face as she let her grope and feel her belly. She had to admit: she always felt safer around Ivy than she did with Joker. She never hurt her the way he did, never talked down to her, belittled her, or abandoned her to die for her own amusement. But today more than ever, she was convinced that Ivy was truly the one for her. “Mistah J” loved making wisecracks about her weight back when she was still slim and atheletic, but here she was 100 pounds heavier, and having a gorgeous eco-terrorist with a heart of gold not only supportive of her size, but madly in love with her because of it.

It was enough to make Harley want to cry.

But it also made her want to treat her to something nice.

“Hey Red, my tummy’s grumblin’ up a storm. Are you hungry too?”

Ivy’s stomach growled loudly, putting a flash of color in the redhead’s face as she smiled down at her tummy.

“I don’t know. What do you think?”

Harley giggled and patted her tummy. “I’ll take that as a yes. Are you up for pizza tonight?”

“Three meat and extra cheese.”

“And that makes Hawaiian fer me! But uh... I’ll hold the pineapple. Fer you.”

Glad she’d be spared the suffering of innocent plants, Ivy smiled in approval.

“You’re a peach, darling.”

This time, both girl’s stomachs rumbled together.

“Alright, less talkin’ about food, more orderin’.”

“That would be best.”

As Harley dialed up the nearest pizza place, Ivy smiled gently as she watched the clown walk out of the bedroom with her phone to her ear, and felt herself blush as she checked out the way her plump butt jiggled before she walked out of sight. Then she looked down at her own fluffy body, and looked forward to how much bigger she and Harley would get through quarantine-induced gluttony.


End file.
